


Let Papa Sleep (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your baby daughter, Shara, has trouble going back to sleep after being chaged and fed. She usually falls asleep with no trouble at all when she’s in Poe’s arms, but you try telling her that she needs to let her papa sleep.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Let Papa Sleep (Modern AU)

The soft cries of a crying child is what stirred you from you sleep. You quickly and swiftly slipped out of bed to see what ails your baby girl.

With tired grace, you swoop into Shara’s room and peer down at your distressed daughter, “Hey, princess,” you cooed, “What’s the matter?” You pick her up and start gently bouncing her in your arms. Her cries die doen to a whimper, but something is still wrong.

You take three steps and you’re at the changing table. You peek into her diaper to see that she indeed needs changing. You open the diaper and begin the process of cleaning her up until she’s fresh and new. You dress her up once more and bring her back into your arms.

Her face twists in grimace and you notice that she’s knawing at her hands. She’s hungry. You then sit in the rocking chair next to her crip. You slip down your shirt and she immediately attaches to your nipple.

You hum a quiet lullaby as you feed her. You gently stroke Shara’s cheek, “You need to stay quiet, little one. Need to let papa sleep so he’s not tired throughout the day.”

As soon as she heard the word “papa”, she detached herself from her food source and began to cry. You stood up and began to walk around the room, “There, there. It’s okay. I’m sorry, papa can’t come here to help. I know how much you love him, but he needs his rest.”

* * *

Shara’s cries had finally reached Poe’s ears. His head shot up from his pillow and then looked to his side to see that you weren’t there. He then looked at the time and it was nearly 4am. With a sigh, he got up and made his way to Shara’s room.

He peered in to see you moving around the room, rocking your precious baby in your arms. Her cries still rang through his ears.

“Need help?”

You turned to see Poe leaning against the doorway, “Sorry. I tried soothing her. I changed and fed her, but she’s still crying.”

Poe held out his arms and you gently placed Shara in them. Poe stroked his daughter’s cheek, “Hey, princess. What’s going on?”

Shara’s cries started to die down into whimpers, her lip still trembling a bit.

You frowned, “Curse you and your magic touch.”

Poe chuckled and went over to you to plant a kiss on your lips, “Don’t be mad, baby mama. She just wanted to see her papa. Ain’t that right, Shar?”

Shara immediately cooed and smiled up at her father. You hugged Poe from behind and just looked at Shara, “My loves.” You pressed a kiss to Poe’s shoulder.

Poe hummed, “Go back to sleep. I got her.”

“You sure?”

Poe nodded, “It’s alright. Go ahead.” You nodded and kissed Shara’s head before leaving the room.

Poe kissed Shara’s head as well and he settled in the rocking chair, “It’s okay, Shara. Papa’s here.”


End file.
